Actor, Rocker, Lover
by Ability King KK
Summary: Life is good for a young trainer/actor and his lovely rocker lady, especially when they keep their relationship a secret from their folks. When an unexpected, real life event happens to them though, how long will their relationship remain a secret? The very first BassGuitarshipping one-shot. Rated M for language.


Light peeked through the curtains and crawled across the floor as the sun rose in the sky. It soon found its target when it shone upon the white-haired sixteen-year-old occupant of the bed.

Groaning in dissatisfaction, said occupant sat up and stretched, letting the comforter fall off her body and reveal that she was nude. In mid-stretch, she jumped a little when she felt something gently slide up her back. She turned to glare at the source of her ire.

"Nate, you bastard! You fucking scared me!" growled the girl.

The bushy-haired sixteen-year-old boy let out a chuckle and answered with a smirk. "Sorry, Roxie, but it's hard to keep my hands off of you at times."

A faint blush spread across the rocker's cheeks, though her glare was still up. "Sh-Shut up!"

Her bedmate let out another chuckle as he sat up, revealing that he too was nude, and sat against the headboard. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"You know you enjoy it when I touch you."

"You're like a fucking drug and I got addicted hard! Maybe I should try to quit cold turkey," said Roxie, waiting to see what his response would be.

"You'd really want to give up this?" questioned Nate as he grabbed one of her perky breasts and fondled it in a way that made her melt like butter. He even planted butterfly kiss along her neck and shoulder.

"Ah! N-No!" gasped the rockstar, feeling elated and a little aroused.

"Thought so," replied the trainer with a smirk.

Roxie turned to glare at him. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"If I am, what's that make you?"

Roxie smirked at that. That was one thing she loved about Nate. They could have witty little banter like this. Turning slightly, Roxie leaned against her lover and placed her head upon her shoulder. Nate took this opportunity to run his hand through her hair, which was out of its usual ponytail.

"You know, your mom would most likely kill you if she found out about what we do when we're together," stated Roxie, enjoying the feel of his hand through her hair.

"So would your dad, which is why we had agreed to keep our love life and sex life a secret from everyone," replied Nate.

Roxie let out a snort. "I doubt my dad would care. That dumbass is still trying to get into the movie business and you know he cares more about that than anything else!"

"I know."

"Speaking of movies…what time do you have to be at the studio?"

After Nate had overthrown Iris at the Pokémon League, he had decided to move to Virbank City to make movies, as he found it fun when he did so the first time. Unlike some of the other actors though, Nate saw this more as a hobby than a career, so he didn't really take it seriously, in the same sense the other actors would.

"Not until this afternoon. How about you? When's your band practice?" asked Nate.

"Same."

"Is that so?" questioned Nate in her ear in a tone that sent shivers through her body. "It's nine-thirty now and I know of a way we could kill some time."

"Wh-What! Nate, we went three rounds last night! I'm surprised I have any energy left after all that!" exclaimed Roxie, her face a little red as she remembered the heated passion she and Nate had shared.

"You enjoyed it."

"Yeah, but even I have limits!"

"Maybe this will change your mind."

At that, Nate brought the rocker girl into a searing kiss. As he did that, he glided his hand up her thigh and up to the small of her back, where there was a sensitive spot that made her moan in his mouth when he touched it. When they released for oxygen, her face was beet red and she was glaring at him hard.

"You're an asshole."

"And you're a bitch, but I still love you," replied the boy with a smirk.

Roxie gave him a grin in return as she dragged him under the covers.

-:-

It was now afternoon Roxie was making her way to her gym to meet up with her band mates. As she made her trek, she had a relaxed and happy smile on her face, which garnered strange looks from bystanders. When she arrived at her gym and entered, Nicky and Billy Jo also gave her strange looks. They've never really seen that type of smile on her face. Most of the time it was a confident grin or a scowl if she was pissed.

"Hey, Roxie! What's with the smile?" asked Nicky, blunt as ever.

The smile disappeared and the scowl was back as she glared at her drummer. "None of your damn business!"

"We were just wondering, Roxie," said Billy Jo. "Did your dad finally come to his senses? Is that why you're happy?"

"No! That dumbass is still trying to become a movie star, even though he's not supposed to!" exclaimed the young rocker as she remembered when her dad was supposed to quit. Ironically, it was also when she and Nate got together.

**(Flashback)**

_Roxie stomped her way towards Pokéstar Studios, focusing on her goal to try and get her dad back to being a boat captain like he should. When she arrived, she found her dad talking with Stu Deeoh, the man who runs Pokéstar Studios._

"_I'm telling you, dahling, your movie will be a huge success!" exclaimed the elderly studio head._

"_Thank you, Mr. Deeoh! I can't wait!" exclaimed the ship captain._

"_Hey Old Man! What did I tell you about this?!" demanded Roxie as she stomped her way over._

"_Roxie! Have you come to see my new movie?"_

"_No, you idiot! I'm here to drag your ass back home!"_

"_Now, now, Roxie. There's no need to yell. Besides, this is my dream! How can you take that away from me?" asked Pop Roxie._

"_Your dream? This isn't your dream! You're just some old man going through a midlife crisis!"_

_Before Pop Roxie could retort, Stu Deeoh's assistant was calling out to him._

"_Mr. Deeoh! Big news!"_

"_What is it?" asked the studio head._

"_One of our greatest stars has returned!"_

"_Who?"_

_The assistant turned and pointed at the figure coming towards them. Stu Deeoh couldn't believe his eyes._

"_Nate, dahling! You have returned to me! Are you here to make another movie?"_

_Nate sweatdropped at the eccentric personality of Stu Deeoh, but replied with a smile. "You could say that. I recently knocked Iris off her throne and decided to move to Virbank so I could pursue a hobby of acting."_

"_Wonderful! Shall we get started then?" asked Stu Deeoh._

_Pop Roxie then spoke up. "Hold it, don't I know you? Yeah, you're that kid who took over my role in _Brycen-Man_! How come your version of the movie was better than mine?"_

"_Probably because he's a better actor than you!" snapped Roxie, glaring at her dad once again._

"_Mr. Deeoh, you can't be serious in letting him make movies, are you?" questioned the boat captain._

"_Of course I am. Nate here is one of our best actors and people will love to see a new movie from him!" exclaimed the studio head._

_Nate watched as Pop Roxie and Stu Deeoh argued about who was going to make movies. Off to the side, he noticed that Roxie was glaring at her dad. He remembered that she hated the fact that her dad was ignoring his duty as a boat captain to make movies. That's when he got an idea._

"_Excuse me, but I think I have a solution to our problem," said Nate, gaining everyone's attention._

"_Oh? What would that be, dahling?"_

"_Well, Pop Roxie was obviously here first, so he deserves to make a movie. On the other hand, Mr. Deeoh wants me here, much to Pop Roxie's ire. Since it's obvious that we both can't stay here, I propose a contest of sorts," explained the young trainer._

_Stu Deeoh looked excited at the idea. "Ooh! What kind of contest, dahling?"_

"_I suggest that both myself and Pop Roxie each make a movie. Whoever makes the better movie, with the audience being the judges, gets to stay at Pokéstar Studios, while the loser has to leave and never return."_

_The others looked at Nate with wide eyes. Stu Deeoh looked very excited at such a contest, while Pop Roxie looked a little nervous. Roxie on the other hand was surprised that Nate would issue such a challenge and wondered why._

"_A most excellent idea, dahling! Of course we can't have a contest unless Pop Roxie agrees to it."_

_Pop Roxie cleared his throat and squashed down his nervousness. "Of course I accept! I will not back down and I will show the world my acting skills!"_

"_Excellent! Let us get started then!" exclaimed Stu Deeoh._

_With that, Nate and Pop Roxie went off to start making their movies. Roxie narrowed her eyes at Nate's retreating form, wondering what he was playing at. She was going to get answers._

_-:-_

_A few hours later, the movies were done and played for an audience. Needless to say, Nate's movie did better, which meant Pop Roxie had to leave Pokéstar Studios for good._

_With the day winding down, Nate was currently sitting on one of the docks in the city, watching the ocean. As he sat there, the sound of footsteps could be heard coming towards him. Turning to see who it was, he smirked when he saw that it was Roxie._

"_Hey, Roxie. Glad to have your dad back?"_

_Roxie gave the boy a glare. "I did not need your help, you bastard! What the hell made you think otherwise?!"_

"_The look on your face."_

_That answer made Roxie stop short. With a raised eyebrow, she asked, "What look?"_

"_That look of anger whenever you looked at your dad. I've seen that look before."_

_The young rocker crossed her arms, not believing Nate for a minute. "Really?"_

"_Yeah. That's the same look I used to have."_

"_I find that hard to believe. You don't strike me as an angry person."_

"_You'd be surprised," said Nate. He patted the spot next to him, telling Roxie to take a seat. When she did, he explained. "Growing up, I didn't have a dad. He left my mom when she told him she was pregnant with me and I hated him for hurting her. He just made me so angry that I always got into fights as a kid. It wasn't until I got older did I realize that I was foolish for letting my anger go out of control like it did._

_At least you still have a dad, but the look of anger you have is similar to the one I used to have. I just figured you shouldn't have to deal with that."_

_It was silent as Roxie took in everything Nate said. She wondered how hard it was for him to admit something like that._

"_Nate."_

"_Hmm?" The next thing Nate knew was that he got a hard punch to the arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"_

_Turning to the white-haired girl, Nate raised an eyebrow when he noticed a faint blush on her scowling face._

"_I never asked for your help…but thanks anyway," said Roxie, glancing away at that last part._

_Nate blinked in confusion at first, but then let out a few chuckles. "You're welcome, Roxie."_

**(Flashback End)**

That had happened six months ago. Since then, Roxie and Nate had started hanging out and in that time their friendship evolved into them being a couple and then into lovers. She had to keep this a secret from her old man, mainly because he has held a grudge towards Nate ever since Nate beat him at Pokéstar Studios. It was a good thing she had her own place now or else Pop Roxie would go ballistic if he found Nate in his house. Roxie let out a few giggles at that.

Nicky and Billy Jo glanced at each other, silently wondering what the hell got into their friend. She never giggled and they found it a little creepy that she did just that.

Nicky spoke up first. "Uh, Roxie?"

"What?!" snapped the rocker.

"Are we going to start practice or what?" asked Billy Jo.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get started!"

-:-

Roxie plopped on her bed, tired after a long afternoon. Her eyes closed, she didn't notice Nate walk into the room until he sat next to her.

"Long day?"

"You have no idea. Nicky kept getting on my fucking nerves, asking dumbass questions. Billy Jo kept wondering why I was so happy, like it was such a fucking rarity," said Roxie. She then glanced over to her boyfriend. "And don't you ever knock?"

"Don't need to knock when I've got a spare key," replied Nate with a grin.

She let out a snort. "Asshole."

"You're the one who gave me the key!"

"Whatever. How 'bout you? How were things at the studio?"

"Pretty good. I started working on a fantasy movie and I have Brycen and Sabrina as my co-stars."

"Sounds interesting."

"The story is pretty cool."

Before Roxie could reply, there was a knock at the front door. Letting out a groan, she got up and headed to the door to see who it was. Looking through the peephole, her eye started to twitch when she saw whom it was. Turning to Nate, who had followed after her, she asked one thing.

"Nate, why is your friend knocking on my door?"

Confused, Nate looked out the peephole to see whom Roxie was talking about. He let out a groan when he found out.

"I swear, Roxie, I told no one about us."

"Then why is he here?!" hissed the rocker.

"I'll find out, just stay here," said Nate as he slipped out the door. Once outside, he turned to his friend with a deadpan look. "Hugh, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Nate! I thought that was you! Your mom said you were living in Virbank City now so I came by to visit. Nice place by the way," replied Nate's former rival.

Nate sweatdropped when he realized that Hugh must have seen him walk into Roxie's house and thought that it was his. "So what did you want, Hugh? I've been kind of busy lately."

"I just wanted to hang out."

"I just said I was busy. Can't you go hang out with Rosa or something?" questioned Nate.

Hugh actually pouted at the suggestion. "I can't. Rosa spends all her time with some guy named Banger or Bongo or something like that. It's some dude with orange and red hair like Alder's. Why won't she hang out with me?!"

"I can't imagine why," said Nate in a sarcastic tone. Hugh didn't seem to catch it.

"Please, Nate! Can we hang out?" begged the blue-haired boy.

Nate let out a sigh. He really wanted to spend time with Roxie, but Hugh was his friend…no matter how annoying he was at times. Plus, if he said no, Hugh would get suspicious and would probably find out about his and Roxie's relationship.

"Fine. We can hang out. Just wait here for a moment while I go grab something."

"Thanks, Nate!"

With a grimace, Nate reentered the house, coming face-to-face with Roxie.

"Well, what did he want?" asked Roxie once the door was closed.

"First of all, he thinks this is my house since he saw me walk in here earlier. Secondly, he wants to hang out with me."

"…You said no, right?"

"I said yes."

Roxie gave him a blank look. "What?"

"I had to, Roxie. If I said no, he'd want to know why. At least by saying yes I can keep him in the dark about us. I promise I'll make it up to you later."

"Whatever."

Nate let out a few chuckles. "Anyone ever tell you that you look cute when you're mad?"

"Sh-Shut up!" stuttered a glaring Roxie with a blush.

Giving a smirk in return, Nate left the house and went off with Hugh, leaving Roxie to her own devices. Now alone, Roxie stomped back to her room, fists clenched in anger. Having nothing better to do, the young rocker decided to just get ready for bed and go to sleep.

Later that night, Roxie was sleeping peacefully in her bed when someone climbed into the bed, lay next to her, and brought her close. Knowing who it was, she snuggled close to him.

"About time you got back," murmured Roxie.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long," said Nate, running his hand through her hair. "You should keep your hair down more often. It makes you more beautiful than usual."

Roxie smiled and blushed at that. While not a girly girl, she still liked getting the occasional compliment.

"You really know how to compliment a girl, don't you?"

"I wouldn't know. You're the only girl I'd ever give a compliment to."

"I better," joked the white-haired girl.

With that, the two drifted off to sleep.

-:-

The next day, Roxie made her way to her gym to meet up with Billy Jo and Nicky. When she arrived, she received surprised looks from her band mates.

"What?" growled out Roxie.

"Your hair is down," said Nicky.

"So?!"

"It's never down, Roxie," said Billy Jo.

Roxie gave a shrug. "I just decided to try something different. Got a problem with that?!"

Billy Jo and Nicky shook their heads no. "No, no problem at all."

"Good. Now let's get to practicing."

Roxie made her way to the stage, but as she did she started to feel lightheaded. Just as she reached the stairs, Roxie stumbled and fell. Luckily, Nicky caught her before she hit the ground.

"Roxie! Are you okay?!" questioned Billy Jo, worried about her friend.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't look so good," said Nicky as he set the girl down.

"I said I'm fine! Whatever I woke up with this morning will pass over."

Billy Jo raised an eyebrow at that. "You woke up sick?"

"I woke up running to the bathroom to throw up. I'm sure it's nothing. Now let's start practice!"

Roxie tried to make her way to the stage again, only to once again stumble and once again be caught by Nicky.

"Okay, I don't care what you say, Roxie. We're taking you to the hospital now!" said Billy Jo, leading the way.

"I said I was fine!" snapped Roxie as she was being carried by Nicky. "And put me down!"

The young rocker let out a growl as her two friends ignored her commands. It was apparent that she had no choice in the matter.

Once they arrived at the hospital and got situated, Billy Jo and Nicky sat in the waiting area while the doctor checked up on Roxie. They were there for an hour or so when Nicky started to complain.

"Man, what's taking so long? I'm getting bored here!"

Billy Jo cast him a glare. "In case you forgot, we're not here for your enjoyment, idiot."

"But there's nothing to do here! They've got nothing but health magazines to read!"

"Who'd have thought that they'd have health magazines at a hospital?" asked Billy Jo, the sarcasm in her tone very clear.

"Hey, I'm just saying they could have better magazines to read!"

Billy Jo was about to retort to Nicky's stupidity when…

"WHAT?!"

She was interrupted by the sound of Roxie's voice echoing through the building. Billy Jo and Nicky glanced at each other, worried that something bad must have happened to Roxie. They were about to get up and see what was going on when the door slammed open and the young white-haired girl came stomping out and she looked livid. Before they could ask what had happened, Roxie made her way out of the hospital without a word.

Billy Jo turned to Nicky. "Come on. We better go find out what happened."

"Right," said Nicky with a nod.

The two then followed after their friend, not before telling the doctor to send the bill to the Virbank Gym though.

-:-

In his apartment, Nate let out a sigh as he leaned back on the couch. He had just gotten home from a long day at the studio and wanted to do nothing but relax for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, a knocking at the door interrupted his me time.

"Damn it," muttered Nate as he got up and walked over to the door. Opening it, he was surprised to see who it was. "Mom?! What are you doing here?"

Nate's mom let out a few giggles. "Can't a mother visit her son once in a while?"

The boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, mom. Uh, come in."

Stepping to the side, he let his mother into his apartment. Once inside, she looked around her surroundings.

"You've found a nice place to live, Nate. Very cozy looking," said the woman with a smile.

"Uh, thanks. Did you want something to drink?"

"Water, please."

Nate quickly went to his kitchen and got his mother a glass of water, giving it to her once he returned.

"…So why are you really here, mom?" questioned Nate, feeling a little nervous.

"I just wanted to see how you have been doing. You haven't called lately, so I was worried," explained his mother, taking a sip of her water afterwards.

Nate rolled his eyes at that. "Mom, I'm sixteen. Plus considering that I traveled all over Unova on my own, I can pretty much take care of myself. You don't have to worry about me."

"Maybe, but I'm a mother. It's our job to worry about our little ones," replied the woman with a smile.

Nate returned the smile. He was about to say something, but the sound of his door slamming open with a loud bang stopped him. He and his mother looked at the door in shock, but Nate's shock became even greater when he saw that it was Roxie. The young man could just feel that this was not going to end well.

"Nate, you bastard! You're going to pay for what you did!" yelled Roxie as she stomped her way towards her boyfriend.

"What did I do?" questioned Nate, briefly forgetting that his mom was there.

"What did you do? You knocked me up, that's what you did!"

Nate had a blank look on his face. "Wait, what?"

"I'm pregnant, you jackass!"

The silence that emanated around the room was thick and Nate wasn't sure if he wanted it to end. At the door, he could see Roxie's band mates, who followed her, shocked by her revelation. His real problem though, was the woman standing off to the side, who seemed to be the most shocked by this news.

"What?!" exclaimed Nate's mother, not liking this situation at all.

'_Fuck my life,'_ thought Nate.

"What did you do, Nate?!" demanded the woman, her hands on her hips and narrowed eyes looking at her son.

Roxie looked at the woman before turning back to Nate. "Nate, who is this woman?"

"This would be my mother, Roxie," answered Nate, realizing that he never showed a picture of his mother to his girlfriend.

Roxie grimaced at that, realizing that she just revealed their secret. "Shit."

"I'm waiting for an answer, young man!" exclaimed Nate's mother.

The bushy-haired teen rubbed the back of his head in slight nervousness. Knowing that lying would only get him in deeper shit, the truth had to be told.

"Okay, it's like this. This is Roxie and she's my girlfriend," said Nate.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend, Roxie?! Why didn't you tell us?!" asked Billy Jo, pointing to herself and Nicky.

"Because it was never any of your damn business!" exclaimed Roxie, glaring at her band mates.

"Anyway," continued Nate. "We've been together for about five months now and are relationship went to the next step about a month ago."

"But how could you do that?! You're only sixteen! You're too young!"

"Mom! I care a lot for Roxie, so I don't regret what I did. If given the chance to go back and change things, I'd probably let things repeat as they did."

Roxie had a slight blush on her face from listening to Nate's words, but acted as if they didn't affect her.

'_Fucking asshole, making me feel all girly,'_ thought the young rocker as she glanced at her lover.

Nate's mother shook her head. "But, Nate…"

"No buts, mom. Now before we continue this conversation, I need to talk to Roxie privately," stated Nate.

He then grabbed Roxie by the arm and dragged her into the bedroom, leaving his mom in the living room with Billy Jo and Nicky.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events," said Nicky, only to receive a smack to the head from Billy Jo.

-:-

In the bedroom, Nate and Roxie stared each other down. The young man was the first to break the silence.

"How far along are you?"

"The doc said I was two weeks."

Nate nodded at this. "What are you going to do with it?"

Roxie's eyes widened at the question, but then cast a glare towards the boy in front of her. "What do mean what am I going to do?! This is as much as your problem as it is mine!"

"I know that, Roxie, but at the moment, it's a part of you and I can't force you to do anything, so technically you're the one who has to make a decision. There are only three choices you can take and whichever you choose, I'll stand behind you one hundred percent," explained Nate. He then let out a sigh. "Even if I don't like it."

Roxie started to get worried. "Wh-What are the choices exactly?"

"…You can either keep the baby, put it up for adoption, or get an abortion."

Roxie had to suppress a shudder. She may be a bad ass most of the time, but the thought of killing something, even before it got the chance to actually live, sounded just wrong to her. That was definitely out of the question.

She then thought of adoption. While it sounded like a good option, Roxie felt a wave of sadness at the thought of giving up her child. It was almost like saying she didn't even want the child.

That just left one option.

"I want to keep it."

"Are you sure, Roxie?"

"Yeah. I don't want anyone else raising my kid and there is no way I'm killing him or her off. I want to give him or her a good life."

Nate had a soft smile on his face as he brought his girl into an embrace. "So we're going to be parents, huh?"

"I guess so," said Roxie with a grin. Her grin then faded. "You're mom doesn't seem to be excited about it though."

"I'll get her to come around. She'll enjoy being a grandmother," replied Nate with a chuckle. "Come on. We need to go back out there."

"Now or never I guess."

Nate let out another chuckle as he took hold of Roxie's hand. With their decision made, the two lovers headed back out to the living room.

-:-

In the living room, Nate's mom was waiting with Billy Jo and Nicky for Nate and Roxie's return. They didn't have to wait long as the two came back.

"What did you two talk about?" questioned the mother.

"We decided to keep the baby," said Roxie with conviction.

"…There's no changing your mind, is there?" asked the mother.

"Nope. Congratulations, mom, you're going to become a grandmother," said Nate with a grin, earning a deadpan look from the woman.

"Wait a minute. If you're going to have this kid, does this mean you're going to be quitting the band?" questioned Nicky, only to receive a punch to the head from Billy Jo.

"You idiot! There are some things more important than that!" yelled the guitarist, though in her head she was thinking the same thing. She was just smart enough not to voice it.

Roxie actually hadn't thought of that. She really didn't want to quit her band, but she knew that the baby was more important. Her worry must have shown as Nate had seen it.

"She won't have to quit, at least not permanently," spoke the trainer, gaining everyone's attention. "Obviously, Roxie will have to quit the band once she gets too big and when the baby is born so she can take care him or her, but once the baby doesn't need to completely rely on Roxie, she can go back to her band and I'll take care of the baby while she does."

Everyone looked at Nate with wide eyes. They didn't think he had this all thought out like this. Roxie had one concern though.

"That's all nice and all, Nate, but what about your acting career?" questioned the young rocker with crossed arms and narrowed eyes.

"What career? That was more like a hobby to me than anything, so I can come and go as I please," said Nate with a shrug. He then cast Roxie a grin. "Besides, I know how much your music is important to you and I don't want you giving it up."

A faint blush colored Roxie's cheeks, making her turn away in an attempt to hide it. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't touched by Nate's decision.

"Thanks, Nate," said the white-haired girl in a small voice.

Billy Jo and Nicky stared blankly at their friend. They've never seen her like this and it was starting to creep them out. Nate's mother on the other hand found the scene cute.

The mother then turned to her son. "Everything is decided on then?"

"Pretty much," replied the boy.

"Very well then."

His mother then walked over to her son and…

**WHAP!**

…Smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" demanded Nate as he glared at his mom.

"I'm still upset that you had sex at such a young age, but I guess it can't be helped," said the woman, letting out a sigh at the end. She then brought her son into a hug. "Take care of her, Nate. Her and that baby and if you ever need any help, don't hesitate to call."

"I will, Mom, and thanks."

Releasing her son, the mother then turned to Roxie. "And you, young lady."

"Yeah?" questioned Roxie, a little nervous of what this woman was going to do. The young rocker was surprised when the woman brought her into a hug like she did with Nate.

"Welcome to the family."

"Th-Thanks."

Releasing Roxie, the mother finally turned to Billy Jo and Nicky. "Alright you two. I think we should leave these two alone for now. They most likely have other things to talk about, so shoo."

"Hold on! We want to know what's really been going on here between these two!" stated Nicky.

"…Are you back talking me, young man?" questioned Nate's mom, with a raised eyebrow on her otherwise neutral looking face.

Nicky didn't like that look. It reminded him too much of his own mother. "N-No, ma'am!"

"Then shoo!"

With that, Nate's mom pushed the guitarist and drummer out of the apartment, closing the door behind her and leaving Nate and Roxie alone. The young rocker turned to her lover.

"You know, I kind of like your mom. She's pretty cool."

"I'm just glad she didn't kill me. She is right though, we do have other things to talk about."

"Then let's get that out of the way now."

-:-

Three months…

It has been three months since Nate and Roxie found out they were going to be parents. Since then, the two had talked and it was decided that Nate would move in with Roxie, as her place was bigger than his apartment. Even with Nate there though, it was no walk in the park if Roxie's morning sickness was any indication.

"Ugh, I should really kill you, you know that?" said Roxie, coming out of the bathroom, hand on her stomach.

"Now, now, Roxie. All women go through morning sickness, so it's not like you're the only one."

The white-haired girl glared at him. "It's still you're fault I'm going through this, you bastard!"

Nate let out a chuckle. "Looks like you're going through mood swings already."

Letting out a screech, Roxie leaped towards the bushy-haired boy, ready to tear him a new one. What she didn't expect though was for him to dodge, grab her in midair, and plant her on his lap. She was about slam her fist in his face, but stopped when he touched the sensitive spot on the small of her back, making her let out a moan and made her feel more relaxed.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" said the girl, a lazy smile on her face now.

"I believe we've had this conversation before," replied the boy, humor in his voice. He was running his hand through her hair, which she has been keeping down more often.

"Whatever."

-:-

Six months…

Six months have now gone by and Roxie was definitely showing now that she was in the second trimester. She was currently sitting at the table eating her lunch when Nate walked into the house.

"How was your day?" asked Roxie after swallowing a bite of her sandwich.

"Pretty good. We were just putting the finishing touches on the movie we were working on," said Nate as he sat down next to her. He then placed a hand on her bulging belly. "How 'bout you? How you holding up?"

"Today's been good. I've been hungry all day though," replied the young rocker, rubbing her belly. She then gave Nate a grin. "One good thing about this pregnancy so far though is that my boobs got bigger."

Nate returned the grin. "So I've noticed."

"Then there's the fact that I don't really need to buy any maternity clothes, since most of the shirts I wear were big to begin with."

"What would you have done if they weren't?" questioned the trainer.

The white-haired girl took a big bit of her sandwich and swallowed before she answered. "Not real sure. All I know is that I wouldn't be caught dead in the lame looking maternity clothes I've seen some women wear. For all I care, I'd probably just walk around naked."

"If you wanted to be a nudist, how come you've never done it before?" questioned Nate, only to receive a punch to the arm from his lover.

"Pervert," said Roxie, though the smirk on her face showed that she wasn't angry.

"Ah, you know you like it," replied Nate with a grin. He wrapped an arm around Roxie's shoulders and brought her close so he could place a kiss to her temple. This brought out a rare giggle from the girl.

"You know, Nate, food is not the only thing I've been hungry for."

Nate gained a confused look. "Huh?"

Roxie got up and started making her way to the bedroom, her somewhat wider hips and rear swaying in a way that made a small drip of blood fall from Nate's nose. The sultry look she sent over her shoulder sent him over the top as he too got up and quickly followed after her.

-:-

Nine months…

The final month has come and Roxie couldn't have been happier.

"You better hope I can lose most of this weight once you come out," growled Roxie as she glared at her very round belly.

She was currently sitting cross-legged on the couch, her belly resting on her legs. She was busy rubbing the taunt orb, feeling as her baby kicked and moved with in. Feeling the life that was growing inside, she couldn't help but smile. So absorbed with what she was doing, Roxie jumped when there was a sudden knock at the door.

Roxie's eye twitched in annoyance at the sound. "Whoever that is, better have a good excuse for interrupting my bonding time!"

After a few attempts at trying, Roxie finally managed to stand up and waddled towards the door. Looking through the peephole to see who it was, she was surprised to find that it was her dad. They hadn't spoken to each other since Nate forced him to quit making movies, so what could he want now. It was then that Roxie realized something.

Looking down at her gravid form, she realized that her dad had no idea he was going to be a grandpa soon. A manic grin appeared on her face as she looked forward to seeing his reaction once he saw her. Composing herself so as not to give anything away, she opened the door just enough to show her face.

"What do you want, Old Man?" demanded the girl.

Pop Roxie scratched the back of his head and had a nervous smile on his face. "Hey, sweetie. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Roxie let out a growl. "What do you want, Old Man?"

"I just wanted to see you. I missed you and wanted to apologize for everything," replied Pop Roxie, a guilty look on his face.

The young rocker raised an eyebrow at that. "Really now?"

"Yeah. I was foolish for putting myself before what's important. May I come in so we can talk further?"

Roxie had to keep the grin off her face. "I guess."

Stepping back, she opened the door for her dad, but stayed behind it so he wouldn't see her until he was inside. Once he was inside, she closed the door and turned to her dad, who still had his back to her.

"Roxie, I know I was never the best father out there and I'm sorry for never being there and putting my needs before yours, but I really hope you can forgive me and that we can be a family again. What do you say?"

"That would have been a lot more meaningful if you actually looked me in the eye, Old Man," said Roxie in a deadpan tone.

Doing as his daughter said, Pop Roxie turned around, but whatever he was going to say died on the tip of his tongue as he took in his daughter's appearance. His eyes looked ready to pop out of his head and his jaw dropped when he saw her heavily pregnant form, something he knows she didn't have the last time he saw her.

"R-Roxie?!"

"Something wrong, Old Man?" asked the rocker, an innocent look on her face and her hands on the small on her back for support.

"Wh-What happened to you?! How did this happen?!"

"Well when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"Don't get smart with me, Roxie! You know what I meant!" said the boat captain, narrowing his eyes at his daughter.

Roxie sent a glare right back. "If you really need to know, I've been seeing someone for little over a year now and this was the result."

"When I get my hands on whoever did this…"

"You're not going to do anything, Old Man! This was our choice and we don't regret it! Besides, he treats me well and is always there for me, so don't even think about ruining this for me, 'cause you of all people have no right to do that!" yelled Roxie, her eyes starting to tear up.

Pop Roxie wanted to say more, but held his tongue when he noticed his daughter's distress. He still wanted to know who did this to his little girl though.

"Roxie, I…"

"Shut up, Old Man!"

With that, Roxie went into the kitchen, leaving her father to stand in the middle of the living room. All was quiet for a few moments, but the silence was shattered when a cry of pain was heard from the kitchen. Fearful of what happened, Pop Roxie ran to the kitchen to find his daughter on her knees, clutching at her stomach.

"Roxie! What happened?!"

"M-My water just broke," panted Roxie, pain coursing through her body as the contractions started.

"What?!" cried out Pop Roxie. He started to panic at this. "What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!"

"Just do what you did with Mom!" growled Roxie through clenched teeth.

"But I wasn't there when your mom had you!" cried Pop Roxie.

Roxie sent him a glare. "What?! Where the hell were you then?!"

"…Out on my boat in the middle of the ocean."

"Dumbass!" yelled Roxie, slamming her fist on his head. "J-Just get me to the hospital!"

"Right!"

Without delay, Pop Roxie picked up his daughter and ran out of the house and down the street to the hospital. In their rush, they didn't notice that someone, who had been heading towards Pokéstar Studios, saw them leave the house.

-:-

Nate let out a sigh of relief as he finished up the scene. He really wanted to head home and spend time with Roxie.

"You did an excellent job today, Nate," spoke the masked man.

Nate turned to him with a grin. "Thanks, Brycen! You did great as well, but I guess that's to be expected since you're more experienced at this than me."

Brycen let out a chuckle at the compliment. He was about to say something, but their female costar spoke up first.

"Careful with what you say, Nate, lest you inflate his ego more than it already is."

Brycen turned to Sabrina with a smirk. "Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, Sabrina?"

The Psychic Mistress narrowed her eyes at the Ice Mask. "You're starting to push it, Brycen."

Nate could only sweatdrop at the interaction between the two. He often wondered how exactly Brycen and Sabrina knew each other so well. He had asked Brycen once and was answered that they were actually rivals. Nate then asked how did that happen, but was told that it was a story for another day.

Nate continued to watch the playful banter between the light blue-haired Ice-type trainer and the black-haired Psychic-type trainer until someone started yelling out his name.

"Nate! Nate!"

Turning to see who was calling him, Nate could feel a migraine coming on when he saw that it was Hugh.

"What do you want, Hugh?" questioned the bushy-haired teen with a sigh.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to hang out. Oh! I also wanted to tell you that I saw something really strange earlier," replied the blue-haired teen.

Nate rolled his eyes at that. Knowing Hugh, it was most likely something not to get excited over. "What did you see, Nate?"

"Well, I saw that Poison-type Gym Leader, Roxie, and her dad running out of your house," started Hugh, not noticing Nate becoming tense. "For some reason though, her dad was carrying her in his arms and Roxie looked like she put on a lot of weight since the last time I saw her."

Hugh didn't get to say anymore as Nate grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close. The glare Nate was giving him stopped any forthcoming complaints.

"Which direction did they go when they left my place?" questioned Nate with a growl.

"Th-They went west," replied Hugh, a little scared of his friend.

Nate pushed Hugh away and started to run out of the studio. Wondering what was going on with his friend, Hugh quickly followed after. This left Brycen and Sabrina, who had been watching the whole ordeal in silence, wondering what exactly went down.

"Would it be safe to surmise that you know what is going on?" asked Brycen, turning to the young woman.

"Normally I would not use my abilities to pry into someone's mind, but considering how Nate was acting, this was an exception."

"So you do know."

"Yes and I suggest we go and make sure there is no trouble."

With that, Sabrina followed after Nate, with Brycen right behind her. While the Ice-type trainer didn't know what exactly was going on, he only hoped it wasn't anything bad.

-:-

Whimpers of pain came from Roxie as she lay in the hospital bed. Her father was able to get her to the hospital in time, but it was still to early for her to actually give birth.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" questioned Pop Roxie. He flinched back when he received a glare from the girl.

"How do you think I feel, you idiot?!"

"Don't stress yourself, Roxie."

"Shut up! Ah! Nate, where are you? I need you! Nate!" yelled out Roxie, the pain getting to her.

Pop Roxie looked at his daughter with wide eyes, really hoping he misheard her. It was then that the door swung open…

-:-

Nate barged through the hospital doors, Hugh right on his tail.

"Nate, why are we at the hospital?"

"Hugh, make yourself useful and call my mom to tell her to get to Virbank Hospital ASAP. Then go find Roxie's band mates to tell them the same thing," ordered Nate with a growl.

Not wanting to tick Nate off further, Hugh set off on his task. This left Nate to what he had to do.

"Excuse me, but did a girl named Roxie get checked in earlier?" asked Nate to the receptionist.

"And you are?"

"I'm the father of her child and would like to know if she's here!" growled Nate through clenched teeth.

The receptionist checked her computer for the information. "Ah, she's in room three hundred on the third floor!"

"Thank you."

"No problem," replied the woman with a smile.

Nate quickly left and made his way up to the third floor. When he arrived, he heard Roxie's voice, yelling out for him. Reaching the room that she was in, he swung the door open…only to come face-to-face with Pop Roxie.

"You!" yelled the boat captain, as he looked ready to throttle the boy.

"Uh oh!"

Pop Roxie lunged for Nate, but the young trainer quickly dodged, making the boat captain fly out of the room. Nate took the opportunity to close the door and locking Pop Roxie out.

"Nate!"

"Roxie! I'm sorry I wasn't at home!"

"Nate, shut up and get over here."

Ignoring the banging and yelling that Pop Roxie was doing outside the room, Nate walked over to Roxie and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"This will probably be a stupid question, but how you feeling?"

Roxie gave her boyfriend a pained smile. "I'm in a lot of pain right now, but I'm just glad that you're here now. Now go unlock the door so the doctor can come in when he comes."

"But your dad…"

"I'll take care of him," said Roxie as she pulled out a Poké Ball.

While still reluctant, Nate trusted Roxie and did as she said. He unlocked the door and was almost pushed to the floor when the door swung open and a livid Pop Roxie.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Before the boat captain could attack, a flash of light appeared and then a floating purple ball slammed into Pop Roxie's face.

"_Koffing!"_

"Roxie! Why would you do that to your daddy?!" whined the man as rubbed his sore face.

"I won't have you killing my boyfriend, damn it!"

"But he deserves it!"

"Why? Because he made you quit the movie business or is it because he knocked me up?" questioned the gravid rocker with a raised eyebrow.

"…Both?"

That must have been the wrong answer as it earned Pop Roxie another Tackle from Koffing.

"Dumbass!" yelled Roxie, glaring at her old man. She then hissed in pain. "Nate, go find a doctor! Now!"

"R-Right!"

With that, Nate took off with Pop Roxie not far behind.

-:-

It has been hours since Roxie was admitted and all Nate could do was wait. He was currently sitting in the waiting area. His mom, who had arrived just as he returned, sat next to him with Billy Jo and Nicky on her left. Hugh had stuck around and when he heard exactly what was going on, he was surprised that Nate had a girlfriend and had gone that far already.

Surprisingly, Brycen and Sabrina were there. Being Nate's costars and friends, they were there to give congratulations and support to the bushy-haired teen.

That left Pop Roxie, who was pacing up and down the waiting area. He then stopped and cast a glare towards Nate.

"You know, my daughter wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for."

Nate glared right back. "Considering everything you've put Roxie through, you really don't have any say about what she does with her life."

The boat captain was about to respond when a doctor came into the waiting area.

"Excuse me, Nate?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"You may go and see her now. Oh, congratulations, by the way," replied the doctor with a smile.

Nate wasted no time as he made his way to Roxie's room.

-:-

Entering the room, the first thing that caught Nate's eye was Roxie. She was on the bed holding a pink bundle in her arms. When she turned to meet his eye, he noticed just how tired she looked.

"Hey," came the quiet voice of the usually loud girl as she smiled at her lover.

"Hey," replied Nate as he made his way over to her. He sat down next to her and ran his hand through her hair. "So we had a daughter, huh?"

"Yeah," said Roxie, leaning into Nate.

"Looks like she got your looks," said Nate with a grin as he noticed the tuft of white hair on his daughter's head. "Do you want me to bring the others in so they can see her?"

"…I guess, but not too long, okay?"

With a nod, Nate headed back out to get the others. When he returned, his mom and Billy Jo rushed past him so they could see the baby first. Sabrina walked past at a much normal pace.

"Aw, she's so cute!" said Nate's mom with a quiet squeal.

While the woman fawned over the baby, Nate was getting congrats from most of the men.

"I still can't believe you're a dad now, Nate!" exclaimed Hugh.

"You act as if I was never going to be a dad at all," said Nate, giving his friend a deadpan look.

"I'm actually surprised Roxie is a mom now," said Nicky. "Out of everyone I know, I never would have guessed she'd ever have a kid."

Brycen took his turn to speak. "Nate, should you and Roxie ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

"Uh, thanks, Brycen," said the bushy-haired teen, surprised by the generosity.

Off to the side, Pop Roxie was watching his daughter and new granddaughter. Feeling a little left out, he approached his daughter.

"…Roxie?"

"What do you want, Old Man?" questioned the new mother, casting a side-glance towards her father.

"Can…Can I hold my granddaughter?"

Roxie held her daughter closer to her. "…You can hold her on two conditions."

"What conditions?"

"One, you let go of that grudge you hold against Nate and two, you need to give up that midlife crisis of yours of wanting to become a movie star."

"But Roxie!"

"No buts, Old Man! What's more important, you or your granddaughter?" hissed the young rocker with a glare.

Pop Roxie then remembered why he visited Roxie earlier. He wanted to make peace and be a family with her again. He knew the choice he had to make.

"I choose my granddaughter. She's more important than my own needs."

Seeing that her father really meant what he said, Roxie carefully handed the baby over to him. She was happy to finally have her father back in her life.

"By the way, what's her name, Roxie?" asked Billy Jo. Everyone looked over at the rocker for an answer.

"Her name is Joan," replied Roxie, earning confused looks from everyone except Nate. He just gave off a smirk.

"…Joan? Why Joan?" questioned Nicky.

"Because that's the name of the greatest, most badass rocker chick to ever live! Got a problem with it?" questioned Roxie, sending a glare towards Nicky and Hugh.

"N-No!" exclaimed the two, scared of what the girl could do.

"Good!"

Nate's mom then spoke up. "Okay everyone. I believe Nate and Roxie would like to be alone with their daughter now, so we should be heading out."

Sabrina nodded in agreement. "Yes, it would be best if we take our leave."

With that, Pop Roxie handed Joan back over to Roxie. The group then left the room, leaving Nate and Roxie alone with the baby. Nate retook his spot next to Roxie and brought her close.

"I can't believe we're parents," said Roxie.

"I know. It just seems so unreal. I do know one thing though."

"What's that?"

"That you'll make an excellent mother," said Nate, placing a light kiss to her temple.

"And you'll make an excellent dad, Nate," replied Roxie, turning to plant a quick kiss to his lips.

A sudden whimper caught their attention and they both turned to see a pair of large brown eyes looking at them.

"Heh, I would have thought she'd have your eyes, Roxie," stated Nate with a laugh.

"I like that she has your eyes. It really shows who her daddy is."

Nate placed another kiss to her temple before gently stroking his daughter's head.

"Welcome to the world, Joan."

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Thus ends the very first BassGuitarshipping fic. This actually turned out longer than I thought it was going to be, but I still like how it came out and hope that it will become memorable.**

**Aside from really wanting to write a Nate x Roxie fic, probably the main reason I wrote this was because I was getting tired of seeing Marlon x Roxie fics. It's obvious that the only reason that pairing exists is because people think that since they're the two newest Gym Leaders, they apparently have to be together in a relationship. That is not a good reason to make them a pairing.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot and I hope it inspires some of you to write out more Nate x Roxie fics. Also, cookies to anyone who can guess who Rosa likes and who Joan is named after.**


End file.
